How Stormswept should have ended
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: When I read Stormswept I was a little disapointed at the ending so I made my own vesion where Morveren went with Malin, this is also a crossover with The Crossing Of Ingo. Don't read unless you've read Stormswept. A vailible for a rewrite for anyone who wants to just tell me first.
1. Chapter 1

**How Stormswept should of ended.**

**When I read the ending of **_**Stormswept**_** I was kind of disappointed that Morveren didn't go with Malin so I'm writing my own how it should of ended story. Since this story doesn't tie in with the last 4 I've decided to combine **_**The Crossing Of Ingo **_**into my version of the ending. I'm also going to mention just know that if **_**Tide Knot **_**and**_** Stormswept**_** went on at the same time then my theory is the Tide Knot breaking is what caused the storm that beached Malin.**

**If someone wants to rewrite my story they're more than welcome too as long as they notify me first.**

**Anyway enjoy and no harsh comments. This starts just at the end of one of the last chapters of the book.**

**Chapter 1.**

I shake my head again. The water hums with enchantment, as if some of Eselda's spell has been left in it. "I belong to Ingo," I murmur, repeating Malin's words to hear how they sound. They sound good, as strong and real as the salt water that is pulsing around me, full of life, ready to take me with it out of the bay. I laugh aloud and hold out my hands to Malin. He grasps them.

"You'll come with me, Morveren? You'll really come?" he's laughing too, showing his sharp white teeth. I can feel his heart beating. I open my mouth to tell him yes, I have chosen, and I have chosen Ingo.

* * *

Before I can answer he already knows it and with one stroke of his powerful tale we're heading into the deeper waters. I can see the shapes of the many Mer that came to rescue Malin, they swim along side us.

"Come there's still time for the celebration. We may not have you brother to play but with done without him before and we can do it this time too." Malin says as we head for the sunken City.

I feel something pushing at my mind, trying to call my name. But the deeper I go into Ingo the weaker the pushing comes. I ignore it and breath Ingo into my lungs feeling it fill me with power of the place I belong.

The Mer and I arrive back at the hall and the musicians once again take up their places and instruments and begin to play. The music isn't as magical as it was with Conan's fiddle but it still captures me in it's spell. Malin takes my hand and I see that the Mer take up partners as well, he leads me into the swirl of the dance and I look into his eyes.

I don't know how long we spend in the enchantment of the dance but I wish it would go on forever. I have shed off the skin of my old self and became the true Morveren that I was always to become.

My name is Morveren meaning Sea girl and I am a daughter of Ingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

I swim through Ingo with a powerful sweep of my tail keeping up with Malin. It's been nearly a year since I became a full daughter of Ingo, my legs became a sleek Mer tail and my skin has gained a blue tinge to it. I became a messenger too and travel with Malin across Ingo riding with the dolphins. I speak full Mer now but still know English and have met other humans with Mer blood. Their names are Sapphire and Connor Trewhella and according to the Mer around Cornwall they fixed the Tide Knot which is actually caused the storm that beached Malin and they defeated the Kraken and evil monster.

* * *

As I swim I suddenly feel a tremendous vibration that seems to be calling me somewhere, Malin stops when I do signalling he felt it too.

"Malin what was that?" I ask.

"Were getting called for the crossing." he says.

"That's the tradition of maybe getting chosen to swim around the world, right?"

"It's more complicated than that and to be chosen is a great accomplishment."

"Explain it to me while we swim. Lead the way."

Malin explained to me of the Crossing Of Ingo while we swam towards the direction of the call.

* * *

We finally reach the hall of the Mer where it is decided whether we do the Crossing or not. As Malin and I swim through the entrance one at a time, a big looking Mer looks at me nastily. Did I do something wrong, or not do something I should? I settle into place next to Malin and wait for it to start.

I watch as seemingly out of nowhere Sapphire swims down to the stone at the bottom of the hall and then up again, she wait for the answer on whether or not she's been chosen.

"Chosen!" the words echo around the room.

I smile happy for her being chosen, she smiles too but it seems to drop when her eyes rest on a male Mer. She swims out of the hall with a sad look on her face.

Suddenly I feel a tug and understand that I'm being called to see whether I'm chosen or not. I dive down and touch the cool surface of the stone and back up with clear thoughts. I wait and do what Malin says and not panic if it takes long.

"Chosen!" the words once more echo around the hall.

I feel so happy. I look up at Malin and he smiles at me with his sharp white teeth. I swim out after Sapphire and go to wait with her. I see her up ahead with Elvira and call out to her.

"Sapphire!" I call and remember to switch to English.

"Hello Morveren." she greets me.

"Waiting for Connor and Faro?"

"Yes, who are you waiting for?"

"Malin. Want us to travel with you since were messengers of Ingo and know it more?"

"Sure it would be nice."

We waited and soon Connor came out saying that he had been chosen, then Malin giving the same proclamation.

"Malin is it alright if they travel with us?" I ask indicating to the others.

"Of cores." he say smiling.

Faro then comes out of the hall with an angry look on his face. Apparently he had to dive down and touch the stone twice because his thought weren't clear.

We set off Southwards but were attacked by sharks and saved by dolphins, we agreed upon taking the Northern rout that no Mer had ever taken before.

* * *

While surfing the Northern current Malin and I got separated from the others, we eventually all found our way back to each other after avoiding a pod of very hungry Orcas. But something was noticeably different about Elvira.

She kept complaining that she wanted to stay here in the North where she said she belonged, Elvira has been touched by the North and now is bonded to it. We've managed to convince her to complete the Crossing with us and we set off again.

On our travels we met a different tribe of Mer that lived in big seaweed patches. They had shaved hair and had not heard of the Crossing. And I didn't like or trust them being near Sapphire and Connor.

We left the Mer with a promise that Malin, I or another messenger of the Mer would come to put up contact with them and the Mer we already know.

Finally we have completed the Crossing of Ingo but at a cost. Ervys was waiting with an army of Mer, he didn't like the fact that Mer blood ran through Sapphire and Connor's veins and thought that Ingo was mightier and should cover all the world. He was really starting to sound like Hitler. Ervys battled with another Mer who happened to be Sapphire and Connor's dad who like me chose Ingo over his old life. One of Ervys's follower pulled a dirty trick and struck Mathew Trewhella in the back when he wasn't looking. Connor had taken his dads place and managed to kill Ervys. But Mathew had died as a result of his injury, I let Sapphire cry over my shoulder once we were above the skin. Faro said goodbye to Elvira as his sister started her journey back up north.

* * *

Malin and I return home for the celebration of Ingo claiming the sunken city. It's been a few years since the crossing and I'm glad my life has returned to normal. As I swim in I hear the familiar music of Conan's fiddle, I look through the crowed and see Digory. He's a young man now and can hold Conan's fiddle properly. But I'm not scared for him now, somehow I know once the celebration is over he will return home to air.

The music once again swirls and I'm caught up in it, Malin offers me his hand and I except it and we dance caught up in each other.

Finally the music comes to a close and as I'm ready to go someone calls to me.

"Mor?" his voice is deeper but I know it's Digory.

"Mor it really is you!" he calls and I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

I turn around and look into his eyes which are full of so much life.

"Digory." is all I say and hug him back.

"Mor I knew you chose this life when you didn't come back. I'm glad to see you as your true self." he says.

"Thank you for understanding. Do you want me to take you back to the shore?"

"Yes please."

I quickly tell Malin where I'm going and take Digory back to shore by a current.

"Digory I want you to tell Jenna that I'm sorry I left her but since her feet are firmly on the ground she won't understand how powerful the pull of Ingo is. And also that I still love her, you, mum and dad." I say to Digory just bellow the skin.

Digory nods.

"I love you too Morveren." and he goes above the surface.

I give one last look at where he surfaced before swimming back into the depths of Ingo.


End file.
